A través de las Apariencias
by Danny Potter Granger
Summary: Desde afuera tengo la vida perfecta y si digo que mi vida es un caos enorme y complicado . Hace falta ser un gran observador y mirar a través de las apariencias.
1. Como Todo empezo

**Esto es sin animo de lucro el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K**

* * *

A través de las Apariencias

Mi vida siempre desde pequeña he sido el centro a mucha atención, bueno yo fui la culpable de algunos caos en ella, la elección de mis padres no fue mi caos pero que hare respecto a eso. Mi vida, mis elecciones, mis amigos, mis gustos son un completo desastre pero creo que me estoy adelantando un poco respecto a eso creo que empezare con el principio.

Todos recuerdan cuando papá, mamá y Ron salvaron el mundo mágico y todos los estragos de la guerra. Papá se caso con Ginny Weasley y mamá se caso con Ron, de ahí sus vidas se tornaron aburridas según me conto papá, era una rutina todos los días, nació James, el primer bebe Potter eso hizo que el mundo mágico estallara en furor referente a él, poco tiempo después nació Roselud bueno Rose si sabe que la llamo así me matara, la primera hija de mamá y no con mucho tiempo después Albus el segundo hijo de papá. A la vista de todos la vida de papá y mamá con sus familias eran perfectas pero sabían guardar las apariencias.

Una noche de copas cuando sus hijos aun pequeños de edad dormían plácidamente en casa, ellos dieron rienda suelta a sus pasiones terminaron acostándose y dándose cuanta que apezar de todos esos años de matrimonio, que ellos se amaban. Mamá obviamente quiso hacer como que no ocurría nada pero su cuerpo era débil y muchas veces caía en los brazos de papá, así duraron unos meses entre besos y caricias cuando nadie se daba cuenta y noches de pasión poniendo de pretexto misiones y sus puestos en el ministerio. Ginny se dio cuenta de cómo papá ya no pasaba tiempo en casa , no la tomaba en cuenta, ya no la buscaba en las noches , eso hizo que Ginny se pusiera alerta sabia que papá era un hombre con necesidades y llevaba meses sin acostarse con ella eso la hizo pensar en lo que más le aterraba : La Infidelidad . Por su parte Ron a pesar de su apariencia ignorante no era tonto el cedió cuenta que mamá estaba diferente, pero le dio igual el mantenía un amorío con Lavander Brown hacia unas semanas. Fue cuestión de sananas para que los titulares anunciaran la separación de papá y Ginny. Pero la pregunta del millón era ¿por qué se separaron?

La respuesta fue que ambos ya no se amaban y querían la felicidad mutua pero en realidad fue que Ginny descubrió a papá y mamá juntos una tarde en la oficina, mamá encima de papá en su silla detrás del escritorio sin blusa y sin sostén, una imagen que hablaba por sí misma, así que Ginny simplemente se fue de ahí sin pedir explicación y sin más le pidió el divorcio. Pero claro Ginny no era tonta no se expondría como cornuda así que eso lo dejo por la paz. Mamá se separo de Ron el mismo mes de papá así que quedaron libres de sus respectivos matrimonios. James de 2 y Albus de 1 quedaron a custodia de Ginny pero ella quería rehacer su vida así que se la cedió a papá con derecho a visitas de su parte las cuales nunca utilizo y mamá se quedo con Rose de 1 obviamente a la cual Ron le daba dinero mensualmente no quería verse como un padre desobligado.

Los Weasley se vieron ofendidos por estas situaciones bueno en realidad fue la abuela Molly fue la ofendida los demás decían que se lo esperaban. Mamá y Papá se casaron convirtiéndose en un matrimonio joven con 3 hijos los cuales aunque fueran de diferente madre o padre veían a mamá y papá como sus únicos padres y cuando pensaron que papá y mamá estaban bien con 3 niños pequeños, mama quedo embarazada de mí y me convirtió en toda una celebridad, fue así y aun no nacía, cuando mamá supo que sería una niña y sería la primera hija mujer de Harry James Potter, me hizo aun más popular. Al nacer yo era un centro de atención, pelirroja de ojos verdes con un parecido enorme a la abuela Lily y con el temperamento de mamá según la abuela Jane me llamaron Lily Luna y eso me convertía en la primera Potter de nacimiento en varios siglos pero de ahí no nace el caos, mi caos tiene nombre y apellido y es Scorpius Malfoy.

 _ **Gracias a esas personas que me ayudaron anteriormente, quiero dedicarles esta intro a la historia.**_


	2. Para Empezar

**Esto es sin animo de lucro el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K.**

* * *

Les contare como es que Scorp... bueno digámosle Inombrable, como es que el innombrable se convirtió en el caos más desastroso y maravilloso de mi vida:

 **Vacaciones de verano De mi cuarto año en Hogwarts**

Lily dame mis audífonos- James Potter grita desde el pasillo

Yo no los tengo Jamie creo que los tiene Albus - le contesto de mala gana

Severus!- comienza

Upss creo que se ha ido con Malfoy – le digo burlándome – suerte para la próxima Hermanito

Deja la burla Granger- me dice furioso tomando camino a la planta baja

Digamos que James y yo no tenemos una relación muy Cercana, su madre Ginny me culpo de la separación de nuestros padres, cuando yo era la más inocente en el caso.

Muy Bien Muérete Weasley- le grito antes de cerrar la puerta

Niños!- Grita mamá desde su dormitorio- Dejen de pelear y bajen a desayunar

Ya voy Ma- Contesto antes de dejarle una buena venganza a Jamie en su habitación , me las pagaría el maldito

Al bajar me encuentro con papá leyendo el profeta de pie en la cabeza del comedor , tomando café como siempre

Hola papi- llego a abrazarlo, como amo a mi padre

Que tal princesa – dice mientras me da un beso en la cabeza- no te parece que traes muy poca ropa cielo

No papa para nada, estoy muy cómoda – le contesto mientras me miro, okay si estoy un poco descubierta con un short de licra y un top en pleno verano es muy común.

Bien – dice papá antes de tomar su maletín y tomar camino hacia la habitación – cielo me voy a trabajar

Si adiós papá- le digo un poco confundida, mejor me voy de ahí antes de escuchar cosa que me arruinen mi mente.

Voy a la cocina me pongo los audífonos de James , y comienzo a hacer panquecas. Pasan canciones de todo tipo y comienza bang bang comienzo a bailar estilo Nicky Minaj en medio de ese espectáculo cuando menos pienso tengo a alguien pegado a mí , bueno más bien a mi tracero.

Qué bien mueves el culo Potter – me dice una voz familiar y del cual le pertenece he estado enamorada desde que tenía 10 años .

Mierda me has asustado- le digo

En que pensabas que te asuste – me dice con su sonrisa sexy

En nada solo batía la mezcla ,tu llegaste y me interrumpiste – le digo tratando de esconder mi nerviosismo

Hasta hoy me he dado cuenta cuanto has cambiado pequeña – dice mientras me da la vuelta dejándome atrapada ente la encimera de la cocina y su pecho .

Nunca?- le pregunto- pues que mal querido , ya no soy la niña de 10 años que conociste

Claro que no pequeña ya lo he notado – dice mirándome con detenimiento

Scorp- gritan desde arriba

Creo que te llaman – le susurro cerca de su cara

Ya me he dado cuenta pequeña , esta plática queda pendiente – dice mientras camina hacia las escaleras , pero no desaparece sin guiñarme un ojo

Dios creo que me desmallare ,me ha tomando en cuenta , después de tantos años me ha mirado , creo moriré de emoción.

Hey lils dile a mamá que volverá para su cena – dice albus – hasta luego chaparra – se despide

Yo solo asiento.

Mamá organizo una cena " Familiar" ósea que solamente seremos nosotros , debe pasar algo importante para que haga una cena familiar , pss seguro festejaremos algo de su trabajo.

 **Horas Después.**

Estamos todos sentado en la mesa papa en la cabecera, mamá , Rose y yo a la derecha , y los chicos a la izquierda. Esta todo muy raro mama está un poco extraña como nerviosa .

Que le pasa mamá- le pregunto a Rose

Estaba por preguntarte lo mismo están muy raros ambos- me contesta

Papá y Albus platican acerca de quidditch, mientras mamá y James hablan de San Mungo , James quiere ser medimago. Yo mientras tanto le tomo el vino de Rose ya que a mí no me dejan tomar alcohol papá cree que su pequeña para eso.

Cuando menos pienso papá se levanta

Chicos su madre y yo teneos que decirles algo importante, dice mientras toma la mano de mamá .

De ahí todo fue muy rápido , desde la cara de James , el grito de Rose y le seriedad de Albus . Lo único que yo recuerdo oír fue

Estamos esperando otro bebe – de parte de mi padre

 _ **Se que es Corto lo hare mas largo para la proxima . Gracias por leer**_


	3. Lo que Faltaba

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia me llego en un momento de inspiración

Wow espera papa que no ustedes tienen como 50 años - comento

Lily - rose me regaña como siempre poniendo los ojos de pistola como si no pensara lo mismo que yo - no seas grosera

Miren no es por ser aguafiestas pero piénsenlo un poco, le llevaremos a nuestro hermano más de 15 años, además que es posible que sus nietos vallan en el mismo curso que él, no lo han pensado? - suelto de repente, por Merlín porque tengo la lengua tan suelta

Lily luna - grita papa - con quien exactamente estas pensando hacerme abuelo - su cara es un poema, esta rojo y se le salta una vena en el cuello

Hey tranquilo Viejo, yo no estoy planeando hacerte abuelo pero hay personas en esta mesa en esa edad - Merlín tengo que callarme

Por Salazar Granger cállate -grita james

James -grita papa -no le digas así a tu hermana

Mira weasley te diré algo, se tu secreto -respondo con coraje - se tu jodido secreto así que más te vale cerrar la boca que puedo contarlo -sin más como digna hija de mi madre me levanto con toda la elegancia que en ese momento se me permite y me voy a mi habitación. Tomo mi teléfono y envió un mensaje

\- Acepto tu invitación

\- Muy bien preciosa, nos vemos en 10 minutos en el caldero chorreante -contesta al instante

\- Okay haya nos vemos

Me cambie el pantalón por un vestido, tome mi abrigo y Salí de casa.

James Pov.

Joder como es que lily lo sabe, como lo descubrió si papa lo sabe me cuelga y sé que lo hará.

James como es que lily lo sabe -me dice entrado histérica a la habitación

Joder crees que lo es? - le contesto

No pero lily no puede mantener la boca cerrada -

Lose - respondo -Que Linda te ves Hoy -el romo de la cintura y la beso

James - me regaña, si supiera lo linda que se ve enojada -Nos pueden ver

Shhhh -la vuelvo a besar, callándola

Hermione Pov.

Harry - lo llamo llorando, ahora me pongo sentimental por todo

Hermione, linda deja de llorar- me susurra en el oído, tratando de calmarme

Los niños no lo tomaron bien- digo mientras sollozo

Los tomo por sorpresa nena eso es todo- me dice

Tienen razon Harry - trato de calmarme - es posible que nuestros nietos vallan al mismo curso de nuestro bebe

no lo creo nena - contesta pensando - unos cursos mayor

Harry- lo reprendo - no es gracioso, te imaginas a nuestros hijos y nosotros llendo a los llamados de la profesora margonagald por que una cosa es segura son Potter y eso significa problemas

Bueno es eso tienes razón - contesto sonriendo burlón - pobre profesora si no se jubilo con james seguro que con sus hijos lo hará- rio - todos querrán a este bebe ya veras

Estas seguro? - le pregunto

Si nena estoy seguro - me dice antes de besarme

Lily Pov.

Joder ya iba tarde pero eso me pasa por ir con Agatha por una manita de gato, pero estoy segura que él lo vale, al entrar todo el mundo mira ¿que nunca habían visto a una pelirroja en vestido? El me miro y sonrió acaso no podía ser más lindo, lo miro demasiado por demasiado tiempo y cuando menos me doy cuenta lo tengo frente a mí.

Hola pequeña- saluda sonriendo - por un momento pensé que no vendrías y me dejarías colgado

Lo miro con mi cara de ¿ Enserio? - yo nunca te dejaría plantado

Ahora lo sé pequeña - me lo dice con una voz melosa mientras me acaricia la mejilla

Nos quedaremos aquí? - pregunto

Este no es un lugar adecuado para una cita, Florecita - susurra

¿Cita?¿Florecita?, ¿me acababa de decir florecita? Esperen un momento estoy por tener una cita con scorpius malfoy, Santa Vaca.

No lo es? - pregunto

Para una cita contigo no, tú te mereces todas las estrellas Florecita - suelta sonriendo, joder esta iba a ser una noche interesante.


	4. Declaraciones y Confesiones

¿Hacia dónde vamos? - pregunto por milésima vez, me había tomado de la mano y comenzado a caminar por south banck

Ya verás Florecita- responde- ¿alguna vez te has subido al London eye?

Vaca sagrada, me va a llevar al London eye -No nunca pero ¿que no necesitas reservación para subirte al London eye?-pregunto

Si, la necesitas - dice bajando la mirada

No pensaras usar magia para subirte verdad- digo mirándolo seriamente

No - me mira riendo - tengo boletos

Lo miro extrañada - ¿hace cuanto que tienes los boletos?

Hace unos días - admite, acercándose a mí y tomándome la cintura

¿Como sabias que yo iba a aceptar salir contigo?- lo miro, está muy cerca de mí, demasiado cerca para ser verdad

Yo sabía que si ibas a aceptar, Florecita - me acaricia la mejilla- y ya vamos que es hora de abordar la cápsula

Se separa de mi y comenzamos a caminar de nuevo, Agatha no me creerá que estuve en el London eye con Scorpius malfoy, ahora agradezco haberme puesto este vestido, llegamos, había una fila de personas por delante de nosotros y él se fue hasta delante frente a las personas de la entrada

Malfoy - le dijo a una señorita rubia vestida de azul, yo lo voltee a ver ¿que tramaba ?¿ no íbamos a hacer fila para subir como la demás gente?

La rubia nos dejo pasar hasta la capsula iba delante de nosotros y yo no había quitado la mirada del él, subimos a ella y la rubia nos despido antes que la puerta se cerrara.

¿Cuanto tiempo llevas planeando esta cita?- solté en cuanto se cerraron las puertas

Unos días, florecita - dijo tomándome de la cintura de nuevo, yo lo mire fijamente - bueno mas de unos días, en realidad albus me ayudo

¿Enserio? ¿Albus te ayudo a tener una cita conmigo?- dije levantando las cejas , No lo creo

Me ayudo a organizarla pero no sabe que la cita era contigo - admite, ahí está el detalle - solo le pedí ayuda para planearla

Mmmm - me separo de él y voy hasta la orilla a admirar la vista, seguro pensó que seria para Mayra Zabinni

Si le decia que la cita era contigo, no me iba a querer ayudar - esta a mis espaldas pegado a mi oído- no van a aceptar que alguien como yo salga con alguien como tu

¿Alguien como yo? - volteo y lo miro a los ojos, ¿que? - ¿una gryffindor? ¿Una Potter? ¿Una chica de 4to grado?

Alguien tan dulce y pura como tu lily- suelta - tu familia no va aceptar que tu y yo tengamos algo, si apenas aceptan mi amistad con albus, tu padre no permitirá que su niña este conmigo.

Tiene razón mi padre va a enloquecer pero si james podía meterse con rose, yo podía ser la chica de Scorpius Malfoy -Déjate de preocuparte por mi padre - me acerco mas a él, estamos demasiado juntos,- Preocupante por el Nosotros - digo antes de besarle

Rose Pov.

Joder, Joder, Joder , lily lo sabia ella tenía una lengua muy suelta y sé que en cualquier momento se le pude salir. Maldito james y su poder de persuasión. Tenía que hablar con ella para aclarar ciertas cosas pero son las 3 am, No creo que lily este despierta aun a esta hora, pero iré a ver

Corrí rápido por el pasillo hasta su habitación y entre sin tocar se que se enfadara, estaba oscuro y decidí prender las luces .

Joder lily ¿donde estas? - ella no estaba en su cama, estaba tendida como esta mañana, donde se habrá metido?, no estaba con Agatha eso era seguro, Miro la ventana abierta por donde entraba el aire.

Comenzaron a escucharse risas y cuchicheos fuera, rose apago la luz y se sentó en el sofá con la varita en mano, vio dos sombras en el balcón besarse, una desapareció y la otra entro por la ventana un poco torpe y riendo.

Mierda - dijo la recién llegada

Rose prendió la luz en ese momento y encontró a una lily muy desarreglada y un poco acalorada, estaba roja como un tomate .

¿Donde estabas? - pregunte

Por ahí - contesto mientras se quitaba su abrigo

Lily tienes idea que hora es.. -

Si lo sé rose, pero no tengo que darte explicaciones, no eres mi madre ni nada por el estilo - suspiro

\- Yo solo ...

\- ¿Desde cuándo te acuestas con James? - suelta


End file.
